Race to Glory
by clank2662
Summary: Hiccup is a car guy he loves cars, and racing but his father won't let him after what happened to his mother. So Hiccup becomes the legendary Night Fury and sets out to make a name for himself. Modern AU and might have rated M lemons later. The car on the cover is what Night Fury's car looks like
1. Chapter 1

**So **as you all know I have a HTTYD story that is very personal and I'm looking for someone to help me with that. But, I got this Idea and I just couldn't help myself.****

Welcome to Berk.

Sure our town isn't big but its home to some of the greatest racecar drivers and motorcyclists in the world.

We even have a motor park with a race track for everyone, from R/C cars to Super trucks. We also have a mile and a half superspeedway and a half mile speedway for big asphalt races.

But, the biggest thing here in Berk is the two big companies that started here. Berk Industries and Mosler Motor Sport, two companies my father owns; "Stoic "The Vast" Haddock, he's a huge racecar driver. He's won three Rolex 24 at Daytona and two 24 hours at Lemans, he even owns his own race team, Spirit of Berk; the team runs in the Daytona GT class in the Tudor Sports car series with a black Porsche 911 with bronze stripes going down the side into the Berk Industries logo and turning into a bronze and black checkered flag.

Yeah Berk is pretty awesome. Unless your me, Henry "Hiccup" Haddock, a skinny little boy, who can turn a ruined car and make it into gold. I'm known for this because my dad has three bone yards full of cars. That's where it all started, when I found that one special car.

I was 14 and I was wondering around one of my dad's bone yards and I came across a car that had a dog in it. The dog was a black lab mix with a boxer; and the car was a 1970 Pontiac Firebird Formula 400. The dog and I became quick friends; I decided to name him Toothless because the first three teeth on right side of his lower jaw were gone. I eventually adopted him. Then three years later, Toothless pasted away from old age. I was shedding tears and walking thru the same bone yard when I came across the same car I found Toothless in. I looked at the car and I saw a vision of a beautiful car so I got a tow truck and hauled it over to my small auto shop in the bone yard. I quickly tore it apart and ordered replacement parts. It took me 4 years to get all the pieces and parts to make the car one of a kind. I added a roll cage to it, put a 428 V8 instead of the stock 400 V6, and added interchangeable seat bottoms so I could go from racecar to street legal car in minutes. I had custom ordered black upholstery seats and a custom made to fit me black racing seat with harnesses and everything. I painted it flat black and replaced the chrome with black chrome. I looked at it and I loved it but, I remembered I had other projects like my 1970 Z28 Camero and a 1968 Pontiac GTO but, I was also helping my best friend Garrett Starson or "Garis" with his 1981 Midnight Blue Camero with a small block corvette engine in it. I looked at the car and decided to name it Toothless after my dog. I then went online and ordered a black racing suit and a custom made helmet with two black dragons on both sides of the helmet. When it arrived I went down to the Motor ;park and registered for a Monday night race, giving myself the name , Night Fury; at first people laughed at me cause of my name and I was starting from the back and on my first race with Toothless I smoked the competition. Needless to say while I was still in school everyone was talking about Night Fury. Eventually Night Fury became a legend over night. Everyone loved him. The crowd would go crazy when I got on the track. But as me, Hiccup Haddock, life got better after everyone found out I was a car nut with my small collection of classic cars that I brought to school. People drooled whenever I would pull up to school in my black 68 GTO with silver leaf pin striping down the side and its amazing 425 V8. Even though it wasn't Toothless it made me proud that I could turn rusty old cars into works of art. Eventually the girl of my dreams, Astrid Hofferson asked me to fix up her 1969 dodge dart. I couldn't say no and when I brought her to my house, which is huge she started crying when she saw it. I replaced almost everything. Put in bucket seats like she asked and painted it blue and on the rear fenders I made a swirl of blue, green and, yellow. It looked a little weird but, it was a badass car. I put a 405 dodge hemi in it with a 5 speed transmission and Flow master exhausts. I loved her car and she did to. Too bad for me, I wasn't her car.

Then my cousin, Scott Jorgensen or "Snotlout" had me help him with the engine on his red and black hard top 1970 Barracuda. I did absolutely nothing to the body of the car but, I put a 426 Chrysler Hemi with a 6-speed transmission. My cousin loved it and took it to the drag strip and won lots of races.

So I became the best mechanic Berk has ever seen. I still went and raced as Night Fury but, then came the day everything changed. Everyone graduated and we loved Berk so much we went to the Berk Engineering Academy. After that, I won the ASCAR championship.

If you're wondering what ASCAR stands for it Association of Stock Car Auto Racing. It's basically what NASCAR used to be, but it was only at Berk Motor Park and that's where this story begins.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen to Berk Speedway for the first race of the ASCAR Championship" said an announcer.

"For the starting lineup, on the pole we have last year's championship runner-up and dirt track champion, Garrett Starson in the number 19. On the outside we have drag racing champion, Scott Jorgensen in the number 7" said the announcer.

"And folks if you're wondering where our reigning ASCAR champion is, he's starting at the tail of the field due to late entry"

Night Fury waved to the crowd and the crowd went wild. Astrid was in the crowd and started turning red upon seeing him. He got in his car and an official came over and put up the safety mesh on the door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, START YOUR ENGINES!"

The cars all fired up and slowly made their way onto the track. They came around a second time and the pace car dived to pit lane and the field of cars took off.

"The green flag flies and we're underway!" said the announcer.

Garis pulled away from Snotlout and the rest of the field. Night Fury on the other hand was waiting in the back as the rest of the drivers battled for positions.

"Looks like Night Fury has given up" a girl said next to Astrid.

"I don't think so" Astrid said to the girl named Rachael Thorsten, also known as Ruffnut and is the reigning motocross champion in Berk.

"Go Night Fury" shouted Ruffnut's brother, Thomas Thorsten; also known as Tuffnut and he's the reigning flat track motorcycle champion in Berk.

Two laps pass by and Night Fury jumps to the outside of the cars in front of him and makes it three wide going into turn one and two.

"Night Fury pulls up right behind Thomas Larson in the number 61 silver Chevy impala!" said the announcer.

4 more laps went by and then there was 3 laps to go; and Night Fury was in third right behind Snotlout. Night Fury dived underneath Snotlout going into turns 3 and 4. The white flag flew as Garis and Night Fury flew over the start/finish line. Night Fury went high in turns 1 and 2 and was side by side with Garis.

"Its going to be a drag race down the backstretch!" said the announcer.

"Go Garis!" shouted some people.

"Go Night Fury!" shouted some of the crowd.

Night Fury and Garis went thru the final turn side by side and came racing towards the finish line.

Night Fury and Garis bumped into each other causing Garis to slow up for a second giving Night Fury the lead.

"They touched! They touched!" shouted the announcer.

"And Night Fury wins!" shouted the announcer.

Night Fury came around to the front stretch and did donuts for winning.

The crowd went wild and then he went to victory lane and as usual, pushed the camera's and microphones away and loaded up his car with his crew chief Gobber and left.

 **So that's the end of the** _ **first**_ **chapter but, the suspense is starting to rise.**


	2. Sorry for the delay

So a question for all you fans... Do you want Eret to be like snotlout, annoying and hitting on Astrid or do you want him to be a cocky litle shit that thinks he can do whatever he wants?

tell me cause I want to know also if you any ideas pm me or leave a review with your idea. I am also making a poll for eret.

1\. he's a cocky little shit.

2\. he's like snotlout and hits on astrid

3\. He's a horrible person who wants nothing more than to destroy Night Fury and have astrid for himself


	3. Chapter 2

**So it's been a while since I updated this story and I'm updating it now. and no one has done the poll i put up for eret's personality.**

Two hours after the race, Garrett invited everyone over to celebrate his second place finish at the race. Every one of Garrett's friends came over and partied, even Hiccup but, he went down to the basement as soon as he got there. Astrid, tired of Snotlout's constant attempts to hit on her, snuck to the basement and found Hiccup beating up a boxing bag with a white sleeveless shirt revealing his decent size bi and triceps. She watched from a distance at first until he stopped.

"You know you don't have to sit on the stairs" Hiccup said out loud.

"How did you know I was here?" Astrid asked.

"Heard the door open and heard only six steps squeak" said Hiccup, "If you want something to do you could hold this bag for me"

Astrid smiled and stood up and walked over to the bag and glanced at his right arm and saw a scar running down from the tip of his shoulder to his elbow.

"What happened there?" asked Astrid pointing to his scar.

"Dagur happened"

"Well? What happened exactly?"

Hiccup sighed and said, "I was working on white 1970 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am 455; the one with the blue strip on the hood that goes from the front of the hood to the back of the air intake and the small blue firebird with black wings right above the grill?"

"Yeah, that one is one of my favorite cars in your collection" said Astrid.

"Well, Dagur had come to me the day before and told me to make him a modified AMC Gremlin with a 425 V8 out of his dad's old Oldsmobile Tornado. I said no and he walked away. So while I was working on my car Dagur's crew breaks into my shop and starts trying to slash me open. Me with my tae-kwon-do skills and all disarm and beat most of them. I miss counted and one of them slashes my arm. They run off and I get this scar" said Hiccup before he sighed and looked at the scar.

Astrid walked up to hiccup and pulled him into a hug.

"You didn't deserve that" said Astrid.

"But that's not even the worse part. When they broke into my shop the one that slashed my arm also ruined the interior for my '68 GTO, my '70 Z28 Camero. They destroyed the interior and scratched the shit out of the paint on my newest project; a 2002 Dodge Neon Srt-4 with a EDO ZONE 4 piece full EVO style body kit, a Kaminari full carbon fiber pedestal wing, TS-style carbon fiber hood and a beautiful metallic blue paint job with two infinity signs on the side that go from forest green to sunflower yellow then back to forest green" said Hiccup.

Astrid looked at him with surprise, "What was under the hood?"

"A North star 4.6L V8, I got out of a 2010 Cadillac CTS-V" said Hiccup before walking over to the bench and putting his face in his hands.

"Hiccup, that sounds like an amazing car. How long ago did this happen?" Astrid asked.

"About two months ago"

Astrid walked over to Hiccup and sat down next to him and wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Hiccup, you're too kind of a guy to have stuff like that happen to you"

"Astrid…."

Hiccup turned his head and looked at Astrid and rubbed his head against hers.

She looked up at him and him at her. They stared at each other and slowly stared leaning towards each other….

"HICCUP! YOU DOWN HERE BRO!" shouted Garrett, totally ruining the moment as Hiccup growled.

Hiccup went to go talk to him when Astrid grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her and kissed him. For a moment Hiccup was surprised and started kissing her back and wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Garrett walked down the steps and stopped at the bottom and looked at them. He coughed loudly.

They broke apart and took a small step away from each other; their faces were as red as apples.

"Oh ok, well Hiccup theirs a guy upstairs who, says your hitting on his girl and that your cars suck" said Garrett.

"It's not Snotlout?" asked Hiccup.

"No, his name's Eret Eretson, he's a new racer in town and says he can beat anyone, anytime, anyplace. He just called you out" said Garrett.

"Well, tell him to meet me at the road course in fifteen minutes, I'll kick his ass" said Hiccup with a little glare on his face, "And tell him, that he can go fuck himself if he says I'm hitting on _his_ girl, cause Astrid don't belong to anyone"

Garrett nodded and quickly walked back to the party.

Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck.

"I only belong to you" she whispered.

"If that's the case then, Astrid Hofferson, will you be my girlfriend?"

Astrid looked up at him and smiled, "Of course I'll be your girlfriend"

He leaned down and kissed his new girlfriend and led her to his car outside, a bronze with silver pin striping down the side 1968 Lincoln Continental Mark II. They drove off to his auto shop to get his racecar to beat Eret's ass.

 **So this is where this chapter is ending and go do the poll and leave a review. and tell me what kind of car Eret should have as well so until next time... See ya all around.**


	4. Assistance

Hello readers I am currently in a little crisis. I lost all my work for the next chapter for my story and I need some assistance. If your interested in assisting me pm me or leave me a review. if your a guest then make an account and look me up and pm me. Thank you for understanding and keep reading


End file.
